sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Star Wars MUSH Chronology
In the fashion of the official Star Wars Chronology you can buy in bookstores, how would people feel about a Star Wars MUSH Chronology being on the Wiki, under the Story: namespace? It would be an in-universe reference book, written by a historian, detailing the game's history in a narrative, starting from 4 ABY until present. It would pretty much sum up the game's history in one place, without the need to traverse through various articles to get the feel of the game's overall history. Interesting prospect, maybe, total waste of time? --Danik Kreldin 16:23, 1 November 2007 (UTC) While a timeline would be an interesting proposal, I do not believe that having a historical narrative will ultimately be of any value. There are already complaints and concerns of inaccurate articles, fabrication of events, and personal opinions inserted as opposed to facts or neutral narrative. I envision the same problems occurring, perhaps amplified, with this idea for historical narrative. There will be disputes and arguing and as such the narrative will never be considered as a valid resource. Any timeline resource should really mirror what is available on the MUSH via calendar and simply link to existing articles on the wiki and let disputes on accuracy be handled on an individual basis. --Lazrus 16:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Such a project might not be produce a definitive reference resource; however, I could see its value as "flavor" for the IC universe and as a means of tying together the overall MUSH narrative. Whether or not its a waste of time depends on how much time you've got to spend on it. I don't think it'd be a priority for the MUSH or the wiki, but it might be interesting to some people. I would definitely recommend dividing the history up over a few volumes to establish easier, more achievable milestones and make collaboration easier. -- Xerxes 17:11, 7 November 2007 (UTC) *For several years I've always wanted to write an in-universe perspective narrative - written by ol' Voren Na'al, tying together the MUSH story. It would have to take creative license to flesh out a lot of the backstory and pre-recorded MUSH events, so I could see the problem. I wrote up a first chapter detailing the events immediately after the battle of Endor a long time ago, before my ban, but I was too embarrassed to ever put it on the Wiki (I'm not very confident in my narrative writing abilities). The idea definitely interests me, but I don't want to attempt something that would go unread. I see Lazrus's point, but, like anything else on the Wiki, it would have to be fact-checked and reviewed for its historical accuracy. Although it would be written from a NR historian, so its viewpoint would be that the Empire is evil, etc. So whatever. I'll wait to see what other people say first. It could be a collaborative effort (that's what a Wiki is all about, after all) to make sure it doesn't get one-sided and what not. Yeah. --Danik Kreldin 22:47, 7 November 2007 (UTC) **If you'd like, I can post the first chapter I wrote a while ago up on the Story: section for review and such. See what people think. --Danik Kreldin 23:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC)